Ahkmou
Ahkmou was a Po-Matoran, one of the six Matoran who knew the location of a Great Disk, servant of Teridax and Onewa's long-time rival. Makuta believed him to be the destined Toa Metru of Stone, but in fact, Onewa was. History Metru Nui Ahkmou was originally a carver in Po-Metru. He often carried a level 3 Kanoka disk with the regeneration power, perfect for repairing mistakes made when carving. He was skilled at many things in his work but master of none; and he never forgot all of the times he had fallen short to Onewa, another Po-Matoran crafter. This rivalry led Ahkmou into bitterness and resentment. Ahkmou came to be one of six Matoran (Nuhrii, Orkahm, Vhisola, Tehutti, Ehrye, and he) who each knew the hidden location of one of the six Great Kanoka Disks. This attracted the attention of the Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka, who had recently arrived on Metru Nui. The cunning Nidhiki used Ahkmou’s rivalry with Onewa to convince him to help him obtain all of the Great Disks. He promised the Po-Matoran that he would be well-paid and that the Dark Hunter would not disturb Ahkmou any longer once he had completed the task. To help him in his mission, Nidhiki gave Ahkmou the names of the other five Matoran who knew where the Great Disks could be found, and Ahkmou sent a variety of false messages to the other five Matoran that led each of them into traps set up by Nidhiki. Meanwhile, shortly after another six Matoran had been transformed into the Toa Metru, Toa Vakama received a vision showing him that the six Great Disks were needed to defeat the Morbuzakh, and the names of the Matoran who knew their locations. This prompted the Toa Metru to set out and find the Matoran, who had each mysteriously disappeared due to Ahkmou’s actions. After Vhisola, Nuhrii, and Tehutti were rescued by Nokama, Vakama, and Whenua, Nidhiki grew impatient with Ahkmou and introduced him to Krekka, his hulking brute of a partner, as a threat to complete his task without fail. To play the part of a Matoran in peril, Ahkmou had Toa Onewa find him “trapped” on top of a large sculpture in the Po-Metru Sculpture Fields. Onewa was aware that Ahkmou was not in any real danger, as Ahkmou often climbed sculptures like that one for fun. When Onewa showed suspicion, Ahkmou tried to flee to Chute Station 445, the busiest transport hub in Po-Metru, as a carved message left by Nidhiki on top of the sculpture had suggested. Onewa saw the message as well and caught Ahkmou at the chute station before he could escape in the chute system. It was when Onewa caught a glimpse of Nidhiki, watching from the shadows, that he began to understand. Ahkmou reluctantly agreed to side with Onewa. Having found all six of the missing Matoran, the Toa Metru met at the Great Temple. Vakama suspected that one of the Matoran set the others up, and after discussing all the clues they had noticed, they realized it was most likely Ahkmou. Because all six of the Matoran were still needed, they agreed to keep that suspicion quiet for the moment. Ahkmou accompanied Vakama, Onewa, and Nuhrii in finding the Ta-Metru Great Disk in the Fire Pits and the Po-Metru Great Disk in the Sculpture Fields, but did not participate in their retrieval. Ahkmou had informed Onewa that the Po-Metru Great Disk was on top of the “mountain in balance” sculpture in the Po-Metru Sculpture Fields. Once the Toa Metru had collected all of the Great Disks, they went with the Matoran to Ta-Metru to face the King Root of the Morbuzakh in the Great Furnace in Ta-Metru. Along the way, they walked through an abandoned building with a ceiling lined with Morbuzakh seeds. After narrowly escaping the building after the seeds started dropping on them and sprouting, Ahkmou tried to run. At this point, Onewa realized that Ahkmou was definitely the traitor and confronted him about it. When the group reached the hallway leading into the Great Furnace, the Toa Metru entered while the Matoran were told to stay behind. When the Toa Metru were nearly defeated when Morbuzakh vines attacked and shot hundreds of thorns at them, Ahkmou formed a Matoran Nui with Nuhrii, Orkahm, Vhisola, Tehutti and Ehrye to help the Toa Metru escape into the main chamber. After the Matoran split again, Ahkmou went off on his own to pursue his own destiny. Shortly after this, he was captured by the Vahki and put in a silver sphere. It was there that he fell into a deep sleep and would lose his memory due to his prolonged stay in the sphere. His sphere was presumably carried by Vahki transport to a large storage area beneath the Coliseum along with all of the other Matoran of Metru Nui. Just after the Great Cataclysm struck Metru Nui, the Toa Metru rescued him in his sphere from beneath the Akilini field of the Coliseum to take him on their voyage to Mata Nui. They fastened his sphere to the bottom of the Lhikan, a Vahki Transport they traveled in and their makeshift sea vessel, to keep it afloat. While traveling through the subterranean rivers leading to Mata Nui, the Toa Metru lost his sphere to the riverbed when a massive wave from Mavrah’s Rahi rocked the vessel and loosened his sphere. Teridax later found his sphere resting on the bottom of the river and awakened him with his own power. Teridax told Ahkmou everything about Metru Nui, and told him lies that convinced him that the Toa Metru and Matoran had abandoned him. Mata Nui .]] Teridax sent Ahkmou to Mata Nui to secretly work for him as a trader in Po-Koro. Ahkmou came into the Po-Koro community as a latecomer, but none of the other Matoran ever questioned his sudden appearance, as it was at the period of time where all of their memories would still turn out to be fuzzy. Ahkmou’s body had shrunk along with all of the other Matoran as a result of being in his sphere for too long. When Turaga Onewa realized what Ahkmou knew, he sternly told Ahkmou not to reveal any of Metru Nui’s secrets to any of the Matoran. Once in Po-Koro, Ahkmou attempted to make a living by selling “lucky Ghekula” to superstitious Matoran. Turaga Onewa put a stop to this. Ahkmou later sold Kolhii balls infected with Makuta’s influence, called Comets, to the Po-Matoran of Po-Koro. The Comets spread an illness among the Po-Matoran, and much of the Po-Koro population fell ill. Thanks to Takua the Chronicler, however, the source of the infected Kolhii balls was discovered in a Nui-Jaga nest inside a quarry. Toa Pohatu destroyed the infected Kolhii balls within the nest, and the remaining ones were dumped in the sea. Ahkmou abandoned his Comet-selling business at this point, apparently wishing to try his hand at fishing (according to the sign he left on his kiosk in Po-Koro.) After some time, Ahkmou returned to Po-Koro. At this point, Turaga Onewa knew that Ahkmou was allied with Makuta. The Bohrok swarm must have scared Ahkmou into abandoning his service to Teridax, for after that time, he did not try to enact any more schemes. After the Toa Nuva defeated the Bohrok-Kal, Ahkmou’s body changed to a larger, more agile shape along with all the other Matoran using the Turaga’s knowledge of reconstruction. Ahkmou continued to work as a shopkeeper in Po-Koro, and did not try any more heists. After Teridax's apparent death, he, along with the other Mata Nui Matoran, went back to Metru Nui. Makuta Icarax was supposed to hit Ahkmou with a Shadow Leech, but instead, the leech hit Takanuva. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Ahkmou was made the "Turaga" of Metru Nui. During his rule, he forced the Po-Matoran to create statues of Teridax and banned any unauthorized art. After Teridax's death he evacuated the Matoran Universe and is currently living on Spherus Magna, and he is trying to ingratiate himself with the Glatorian. ''Dark Mirror In the Parallel Universe, Ahkmou was a member of the resistance against Tuyet. During the battle, Ahkmou assisted Krakua in killing Gali, but was then frozen by Kopaka and smashed by Onua. Characteristics Ahkmou's appearance in Metru Nui was light brown on his torso and feet, and gray on his legs, arms, and hands. He also wore a light brown powerless Noble Kanohi Rau, and had blue eyes. After being forced into a Matoran sphere, his body and arms became tan, his feet became light brown, his Rau became black, and his eyes became orange. When he was rebuilt by the Turaga, his colors stayed the same. Personality Shifty and devious, Ahkmou always sided with whomever he thought would get him ahead. Involved in a number of schemes and power-grabs by those on the evil side, he had a certain wit or "knack" for not being caught. He egotistically thought himself to be more important than anyone else. Powers and Tools As a Po-Matoran, Ahkmou had minor physical strength. He also had a Kanoka disk launcher, like all the other Matoran in Metru Nui. Set Information *Ahkmou was released in 2004. *Ahkmou's set number is 8610. *Ahkmou had 27 pieces. Trivia *Ahkmou was supposed to be a set in 2008 as a Toa of Shadow, but plans for this were never developed into a set release or storyline relevance and, as a result, the idea was scrapped. *Along with Matoro, Ahkmou was the only Matoran to know of Metru Nui's existence prior to its rediscovery. Appearances *Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Timeline) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) External Links *http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/4228341.pdf fi:Ahkmou Category:Kanoka Users Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Rau Wearers Category:Villains